


The Chosen One

by CXAAxC (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Animals, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Battle, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Challenges, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Descent into Madness, Despair, Devils, During Canon, F/M, Family Secrets, Final Battle, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Gen, Hell, Life Debt, M/M, Machines, Mad Scientists, Madness, Mission Fic, Mission Related, Missions, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Plants, Post-War, Privilege, Protective, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Resistance, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Suffering, Tattoos, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Undercover Missions, War, Will of D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CXAAxC
Summary: "He doesn't need luck, does he? He already got the luck of the devil." TIME TRAVEL! LAW!
Relationships: Bartolomeo & Cavendish (One Piece), Boa Hancock & Monkey D. Luffy, Boa Hancock & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Brook & Franky (One Piece), Brook & Jinbei (One Piece), Brook & Monkey D. Luffy, Brook & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Brook & Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Brook & Nami (One Piece), Brook & Nico Robin, Brook & Roronoa Zoro, Brook & Tony Tony Chopper, Brook & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Brook & Usopp (One Piece), Brook & Vinsmoke Sanji, Coby & Monkey D. Luffy, Coby & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Coby & Roronoa Zoro, Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid & Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid & Portgas D. Ace, Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid & X Drake, Franky & Monkey D. Luffy, Franky & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Franky & Nami (One Piece), Franky & Nico Robin, Franky & Roronoa Zoro, Franky & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky & Usopp (One Piece), Franky & Vinsmoke Sanji, Gol D. Roger & Portgas D. Ace, Gol D. Roger & Portgas D. Rouge, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge, Jinbei & Koala (One Piece), Jinbei & Monkey D. Luffy, Jinbei & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Jinbei & Nami (One Piece), Jinbei & Nico Robin, Koala & Monkey D. Dragon, Koala & Monkey D. Luffy, Koala & Nico Robin, Koala & Portgas D. Ace, Koala & Revolutionary Army (one Piece), Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach & Monkey D. Luffy, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Dragon & Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Dragon & Revolutionary Army, Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Garp & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Garp & Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy & Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Luffy & Revolutionary Army, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy & Smoker, Monkey D. Luffy & Tony Tony Chopper, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nami, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nefertari Vivi, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Nico Robin, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Portgas D. Ace, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Tony Tony Chopper, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Reiju, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku ︳Strawhat Pirates & Usopp, Nami & Nico Robin, Nami & Portgas D. Ace, Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami & Tony Tony Chopper, Nami & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami & Usopp (One Piece), Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nefertari Vivi & Portgas D. Ace, Nefertari Vivi & Tashigi, Nico Robin & Portgas D. Ace, Nico Robin & Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin & Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nico Robin & Usopp, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace & Portgas D. Rouge, Portgas D. Ace & Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper, Roronoa Zoro & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro & Usopp, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & X Drake, Smoker & Tashigi (One Piece), Smoker & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tony Tony Chopper & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tony Tony Chopper & Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper & Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper & X Drake, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Usopp, Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law & X Drake, Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Reiju & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & X Drake
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	The Chosen One

It was a war on the scale that no one had ever seen before. The greatest war in the history of the world. The war ruined the land, the sea, the sky, and everything in it. The entire world turned into a desolate wasteland. The blue sky turned black from the ashes in the air and the beautiful ocean turned red from blood. There was a destruction everywhere. It was hell on Earth.

Plants wilted and animals died, either trampled or unable to survive in the new environment, the nature cried in distress voicelessly. There was countless innocent casualties in the war against the devils, dying in a gruesome manner, killed in the crossfire, young and old alike, strong and weak alike, people from different races and background, all became equally helpless in the face of death, unable to see their loved ones anymore, their dream turned into a nothingness and their endeavor in life became meaningless.

It was madness. Everyone was suffering. The future seemed bleak with only despair on the horizon.

In that hopeless situation, a group of people joined in union to rise against the devils.

The resistance.

After so many battles, long and hard fought, they reached a stalemate at the final battle.

The devils and their army were sealed at the cost of the leader of the resistance and his nine generals.

In one last act of desperation to ensure their victory, the devils sent one of their own back in time.

Kill the leader of the resistance before he was powerful enough.

Kill Monkey D. Luffy before he became the second king of pirates. Kill Monkey D. Luffy before he united the marines, the pirates, and the revolutionary army into a group of resistance. Kill Monkey D. Luffy and there won't be anyone strong enough to challenge the devils' reign.

In one single move, the devil would success in erasing all of the resistance's hard works and victories.

They couldn't let that happen. They must protect Monkey D. Luffy at all cost. The mission was as simple as that.

"I'll do it." Coby said immediately, one hand raised in the air.

"No. Me. I volunteer." Koala said with a determination.

"No. I'll go. Like hell I am letting a marine guy or a revolutionary chick doing it!" Eustass Kidd said loudly which immediately earned the ire of some people there.

"As if I will let a dangerous pirate like you do this important job!" Tashigi responded hotly, bristling in annoyance.

"There is no marine or pirate here. There is no revolutionary army or anything else. Only the resistance." Smoker reminded them all with a sigh.

"Let me do it. I am willing to die for Luffy-senpai's sake. I am willing to die for any of them." Bartolomeo pitched in vehemently.

"So would I." Cavendish shot Bartolomeo a fierce look from beside him.

"Please allow me to do it. I know Luffy better than anyone here." Boa Hancock said boldly, standing up to her full height.

"Who are you to say such a thing, Pirate Empress?" Nefertari Vivi said sharply in a biting tone.

"Please choose me to do this. I am not a stranger to time travel. I must repay my debt to Luffy-dono." Kinemon joined the conversation, volunteering himself.

"You are not the only one indebted to him." Vinsmoke Reiju said coolly in her raid suit, arms crossed over her chest.

While they argued for their participation in the mission over one another, Trafalgar Law walked calmly to Vegapunk who stood beside the time machine.

"I will do it." He stated quietly, eyes looking directly to Vegapunk.

"Why should I choose you over all of them? What makes you different?" Vegapunk asked the Surgeon of Death in challenge.

Everyone here was willing to die for the cause. Everyone here was willing to forfeit their own life to stop the devils. Everyone here was willing to lie down their own life to protect him. Each and every single one of them had their own reason to willingly sacrifice their own life for the cause whether it was a life debt to Monkey D. Luffy or something else entirely. To be chosen for this mission was a complete privilege.

"Just like the first and second pirate king, I also carry that secret name." Trafalgar Law admitted in a placid tone.

Just like Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Luffy.

Just like Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Rouge, Monkey D. Dragon, Monkey D. Garp, Marshall D. Teach, Jaguar D. Saul, Rocks D. Xebec, and all other.

"I am a D. too." Trafalgar Law said emotionlessly, his voice echoing in the wind.

"My full name is Trafalgar D. Water Law." The supernova said slowly, ignoring the widening eyes of everyone around him who clearly heard everything that he just said to the scientist.

"The will of D. burns within me." The only survivor of the White Town said softly to the remaining members of the resistance that gathered there, some gaping openly at the unexpected revelation.

"I will give my vote to him." X Drake said firmly with a consideration, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I will also give my vote to him. He is a combat medic. He is close to the leader. He carries that name and he has that will." Stussy added with a pretty smile, befitting that of her title. She sent a flirty wink to the man in tattoos which was easily ignored by the said man.

Many of them started to nod in agreement, some doing it begrudgingly. The choice was finally made.

Trafalgar Law took a deep breath and stood inside the machine, gripping his sword tightly.

"I wish you luck in your endeavor, Trafalgar D. Water Law." Vegapunk activated the machine with those parting words.

"He doesn't need luck, does he? He already got the luck of the devil."

Those words were the last thing he heard before he traveled back in time to stop the devil and protect Monkey D. Luffy.


End file.
